


These Could Be The Best Days Of Our Lives.

by kissmyshades



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Kissing, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Very OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyshades/pseuds/kissmyshades
Summary: But I don’t think we’ve been living very wise.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	These Could Be The Best Days Of Our Lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted a story in ages! I’ve been toying with this idea for a while now, but I never ended up writing anything. But last night I just had to do it, so I did it in one go. This isn’t proofread or anything! So sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes! Also this is underage and probably very out of character! I just hope you’ll enjoy! Xx

Noel sighed audibly as he heard irregular footsteps come up the stairs - he finally had an afternoon for himself, or that’s what he thought. 

He was lazily taking drags of his joint listening to the album Rubber Soul whilst lying down on his bed, the sun shining through the window making the smoke appear even prettier. 

The second “Nowhere Man” started, Liam barged in. 

“Noel what are y-“ Liam’s facial expression quickly changed to a cheeky grin when he saw the joint between Noel’s fingers. 

Liam threw the door shut behind him and walked over to Noel’s bed ready to snatch the joint from him. But before he could do so, Noel kicked him in the shin.

Liam groaned and fell onto the bed right next to Noel, making his brother snort by muttering “cunt” under his breath. 

“Noely, cmon just share with me ‘kay?” Liam whined as he tried to sit up straight. 

“Liam, this is my fucking weed and it’s fucking good this time. You always ruin my high, piss off will you?” Noel said before taking another deep drag of his joint. 

The younger sighed, his right hand fiddling with the bed sheets “Fuck Noel just- I swear i’m fifteen now please just share with me it’ll be fun, please-“ 

“Yeah yeah, just shut up you whiny bitch” Noel stretched his arm out to liam, handing his joint over.

Liam immediately grinned and snatched the spliff from his brother’s hands, taking a long drag before leaning back and eventually sitting against the wall next to Noel. 

He took a few drags before handing it back to him, Noel did the same after a few drags - they just kept at it until the joint burned out -  
When the intro of “Michelle” chimed through the room, the weed started to kick in. 

Noel chuckled softly when he felt Liam’s leg twitch against his, the weed got the both of them good, he really wasn’t lying when he said it was good this time.

“Feel like I’m fuckin’ floating man” Liam said, Noel just nodded in response, too high to form proper sentences, just lost in the music - He was right though, he could feel every drum beat reverberating through his bones.

Noel suddenly felt a clammy hand resting on his inner thigh, his breath hitched but when he looked to the right he saw Liam all zoned out staring at the window with red eyes. 

He grinned at the sight, “what?” Liam asked, who finally snapped out of his little high ‘trance’ when he noticed Noel staring at him.

“Nothing kid” Noel said, chuckling at his brother’s confused face. 

Liam then rested his head on Noel’s shoulder, he was humming along to “What goes on” and tapping his thick fingers along to the drums on Noel’s right thigh. 

Noel then slowly leaned forward trying to sit up straight, this resulted in Liam banging his head against the wall with a loud thud which sent the both of them off giggling 

“Noely what are you doing my head’s fucking bleeding ‘cos of you” Liam grunted scratching his head where it hurt the most. 

“Kid, i’m just gonna roll a second one calm down” Noel chuckled,

“Yeah hurry the fuck up” Liam said wanting to lie down but he changed his high mind midway as he quickly stood up and stumbled towards the record player - making Noel snort.

Liam clumsily removed the needle from the grooves of the vinyl and shook the Beatles album “Revolver” out of it’s sleeve. 

“Love you to is a fuckin’ tune” he said as he carefully placed the needle just at the groove where the song started. He turned the volume up a bit before shuffling back to Noel’s bed and plopping down next to him.

He looked at Noel when he lit the joint, as he took the first drag he looked into Liam’s eyes. Their eyes were red and half opened, at best. 

Liam just kept staring at how Noel slowly inhaled the smoke and how it came out of his lungs seconds later, he was listening to the soft crackling of the paper of the joint and the sound of the sitar whining from the record player. 

Noel was taking long, too long, “Noel give me some” Liam muttered under his breath, but loud enough for his brother to hear.  
Noel shook his head, sucking more smoke into his lungs while looking at Liam with a glint in his eyes.

Liam’s focus switched to his brother’s eyes, and he swore he could count every single red vein in Noel’s eyes. He was so close to his brother’s face that he was inhaling most of the smoke that Noel was blowing into his face. When he stopped staring at his eyes he shook his head, wanting to smoke as well.

Liam pushed Noel to the side and climbed onto his lap before pushing him onto his back, Noel just letting Liam clamber onto him until they were almost face to face, Noel had a sly grin on his face. Liam’s left elbow resting next to Noel on the bed and his free hand resting on his brother’s shoulder. Noel still had the spliff in his mouth, so Liam quickly grabbed it and put it in his mouth, taking a few deep drags, the weed tickling his throat a bit, since Noel rolled this one without tobacco. 

“This one’s fucking good huh?” He said, Liam nodded in response blowing a bit of smoke in his brother’s face, “Told ya” Noel said smirking.

When Noel tried to move under him - to get a bit more comfortable - but Noel’s crotch accidentally brushed against his making Liam choke on the smoke in his lungs. 

Liam suddenly got very hot under the collar, his cheeks clearly flushing and felt blood going south. Liam gulped, Noel didn’t notice, did he? He surely hoped he didn’t, he’d tease Liam about it for the rest of his life, the fact that his brother gave him a stiffy. 

He was about to retreat and get off of his brother but a tight squeeze in his upper arm stopped him from doing so. He felt his heart pounding in his throat from excitement and confusion as he looked into Noel’s eyes, he could feel that his brother was getting hard. 

“Noel-“ Liam mumbled, wanting to say something but not knowing what he wanted to say. 

Noel shifted under him a second time, but this time more determined as his hard on rubbed against his. 

Liam grunted a bit as his stomach churned with arousal, the spliff in between his fingers long forgotten as he felt Noel’s cock twitch against his. Liam knew weed made him randy, but he didn’t know that it’d make him so horny that he could get a stiffy from accidentally rubbing against his brother.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted when Noel grabbed the joint out of his hands and took a deep drag before putting it out against the bed and flicking it on the floor somewhere in the room. 

His hands quickly gripped Liam’s hips to press him down harder onto his groin. Liam instinctively spread his legs and started to grind onto Noel making the them both breathless. 

“Fuck that feels good” Noel groaned, his eyes screwed shut and his pink lips parted. Liam could only moan in response, his cock twitched at the sound of his brother’s groans and the feeling of clammy hands gripping his hips.

“Fuck Noel” He moaned, his hand tightly gripping his brother’s jumper, looking down at his brother as if he was riding him.  
Noel was grinding up into Liam, the delicious friction of denim on denim making it even hotter for the two of them.

Noel’s big hands groped Liam’s jean-clad arse and squeezed a bit, looking up at his brother to see his reaction, he certainly didn’t regret that decision, since Liam looked, well, gorgeous really.

His lips parted and pink from biting and licking them all the time, his cheeks flushed, a sheer layer of sweat covering his face and his heavy lidded eyes barely open because of the weed and arousal. 

Noel felt a tremor of arousal in his stomach at the mere sight of his brother on top of him. His hands only gripped Liam’s arse harder, and his hips slowly rutting upwards, making his brother whimper.

“Ah- harder Noel” Liam gasped his eyes screwed shut, and his lips parted in a moan.

“Fuck” Noel said, trying his best not to come right then and there in his jeans. He quickly turned them around, earning a desperate gasp from Liam, who pulled Noel close to him, trapping him with his legs and letting him lean over him.

Noel pulled Liam’s legs around his waist and started grinding against him again, making the both of them shudder in pleasure.

He leaned forward, he was so close to Liam’s face, he really wanted to kiss him. So when Liam licked his lips and let out a filthy moan as he looked him in the eyes, Noel couldn’t hold back,

He kissed Liam with a lot of tongue and paused to tease his brother’s plump bottom lip between his teeth.They stopped kissing after a few moments to catch their breath, while still desperately rutting against each other. 

Then Noel bends his head down to Liam’s neck, kissing the sweaty and flushed skin, making Liam wriggle in pleasure underneath him.

“Does that feel good Liam?” Noel asked, making his brother frantically nod in response, “Yeah Noely, feels so good”

“Fuck you look so pretty, moaning like a fucking bird for your brother, little slag” he said through gritted teeth, rocking his hips forward again, Liam shuddered at his filthy words, suddenly realising how close he was.

“Noel you’re gonna make me come, fuck” Liam groaned, desperately clawing at his brother’s shoulders as he pressed the heels of his trainers into Noel’s back. 

“Fuck, I’m close too” was all Noel could say as he started rubbing their erections together faster with the need to come. 

Liam was the first one to come, moaning his brother’s name as he groaned into Noel’s neck, his hands gripping his shirt as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

The way Liam moaned his name and the way he felt Liam’s cock twitch through four layers of clothing was all Noel needed to come as well, cursing and moaning Liam’s name as cum filled his pants.

Noel eventually went lax on top of Liam, his arm couldn’t support his weight anymore. Liam instinctively put his hands in Noel’s hair, and hugged him tight.

They laid like that for a while, Liam playing with his brother’s hair as they enjoyed that post-orgasmic bliss.

After a while Noel tried to wriggle out of Liam’s grip, after seeing the disappointed look on his brother’s face Noel quickly explained,

“That felt really good, kid. I just feel way too sticky, wanna join me in the shower?” Liam grinned dopily and nodded, quickly standing up and pulling Noel with him into their little bathroom.

They were necking like randy teenagers again as soon as they were in the shower, the hot water making it even better for the two of them. After a few minutes they were both hard again, rubbing against each other and kissing lazily.

Noel realised he’d have to deal with the guilt later, but he’d enjoy it for now. This was a nice way to spend and afternoon, if not the best


End file.
